


‘You really are a Femboy, huh?’

by WantMyDamnCup



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Gamer Chair, M/M, Male Masturbation, Wow..just wow, aggressive sex, femboy, ’Straight’ guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantMyDamnCup/pseuds/WantMyDamnCup
Summary: Just pure shameless smut.Cause who doesn’t like the Femboy and Classic ‘straight jock’ trope?
Relationships: Elliot/James
Kudos: 52





	‘You really are a Femboy, huh?’

‘You have such a big house James, you must be rich or something’ The way this boy said his name made his heart melt. 

‘Not really..’ James’s eyes raked over the smaller boy. His striped thigh highs hugging his long, slender legs, and that loose skirt that hung so nicely off his hips. James didn’t even know boys could look good in skirts, but it made Elliot look..hot. From the back you couldn’t even tell Elliot was a guy. He had shoulder length hair— he refused to cut it. It was a dark brown with faded blonde at the bottom. It has pretty waves that would look so nice in James’s fist and he pulled it from behind while Elliot was forced down onto his bed-

Wait, what? This was his best friend, he needed to..chill or something. Take a cold shower. 

‘Hey, Ellie. I’m gonna go shower, I smell like shit.’ The little feminine boy looked up a him from his Gamer Chairᵀᴹ

‘Ok! But..I wanna play Minecraft. How..how do I turn this on?’ He struggled with the controller. James quickly turned it on and put on the game for him. He had to get out of there. He kept telling him how smart James was and how nice his eyes are and his fucking giggles made James want to lean down and bend him over his knee and-

‘Go shower stinky! I got it now!’ Elliot waved him away. James quickly left the room, shut and locked the bathroom door, and got undressed as quick as he could.

He could not go the rest of the night like this.

Scratch the cold shower, he had to get all this out of him, now. James turned on the shower and quickly gets to work pleasing himself. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his hand, trying to picture anyone, anything but Elliot. Like that busty girl from science. She always had on that deep v-neck sweater that showed off her collarbones. He bet it would look good on Elliot. Elliot has such a thin neck and smooth collarbones that would look so nice covered in hickeys-

Fuck it. Elliot wasn’t leaving his mind anytime soon, might as well go all the way.

James pictured Elliot on his knees, his pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock. His eyes watering as his cheeks cave in, swirling his tongue around. James’s grip tightened and he pretended it was Elliot’s hair in his hand, forcing him to take more in. He choked on James’s dick, letting out a little whine and letting more tears roll. James’s eyes shut tightly, letting more of a growl come out of his mouth more then a moan. He loosed his grip and looked down at his hand, and quickly washed off. He just jerked off to his best friend. What a fucking pervert he was. 

James hung a towel on his waist, not bothering to dry his hair. He went back to his room, now (mostly) soft. Elliot looked up from the little sheep farm he had made in minecraft to see James, water still dripping down his chest and a fluffy white towel draped over his hips.

And god if that wasn’t a sight to see.

Elliot’s face went bright red, and he went back to his game. He started to shift in the Gamer Chairᵀᴹ, and lightly bit his lip. James paid no mind and quickly went to get dressed as he figured he was making his friend uncomfortable.

‘Did you die yet?’ James looked over his shoulder at Elliot, who he noticed had now tied up his hair in a cute little bun.

‘N-No! I know how to play, dork. I’m just not a nerd like you!’

So James through a pillow at him.

Elliot made a cute little noise of surprise, and turned to face him with fake anger all over his face.

‘How dare you!! You jerk!’ Elliot picked up the pillow and quickly hit James in the side as hard as he could. Which, admittedly, wasn’t very hard.

James smacked him in the face with another pillow, knocking him down. He grinned. Points for him, he got to see up his skirt.

Elliot pushes his legs and James pretended to fall over from this. Elliot quickly climbed on top of the blondie, sitting right on his waist line. He pinned his arms down and smirked.

‘Not so big and tough now, are you?’ The smaller boy asked, looking rather pleased with himself.

‘You’re lucky I don’t flip you over right now. I could crush you.’ James growled in a playful and teasing way. Elliot leaned in close, close enough to where he could feel his breath on his ear as he whispered

‘Then do it’

James’s eyes lit up with lust as he quickly pulled his arms away from the tiny boy’s arms and grabbed his hips, reversing there positions. James now had one hand holding both of Elliot’s arms above his head, and one lightly squeezing his throat. Both of his legs were up against James’s sides as he stared down at the smaller boy before him. His eyes blown wide and his pretty mouth open, breathing heavy. He slowly went over his lips with his tongue, just teasing James farther. James move his hand from Elliot’s throat and down to one of his hips. He lifted up his small frame and roughly rolled his hips against Elliot. Curse these fucking pajama pants. The fragile boy before him let out a little gasp, feeling how big his friend was even when covered.

James looked at him, pausing only for a second. ‘Is this alright?’ Cause Y’know, consent is sexy.

‘Jesus fucking Christ don’t stop-‘ Elliot Laid his head back and let out the most pornographic James had ever heard in his life. He quickly moved down and sunk his teeth into Elliot’s neck, and starting up the motion in his hips. He moved his hand down and moved it under the skirt, grabbing at the smaller boys backside. He grabbed the end off Elliot’s underwear and pulled them down, tossing them too the side.

‘Panties Ellie? You really are a little femboy, huh?’ James chucked, giving another squeeze to Elliot’s behind. Elliot lets out a small huff.

‘You seem like you’re enjoying this ‘femboy’. I thought you were straight, James?’ James moved his hand away from Elliot’s hands and pushed it down roughly over his throat. 

‘Why don’t we put this pretty little neck of your’s to use, huh sweetheart?’ He, a little roughly, dropped Elliot down and pulled down his pants, kicking them to the side. James grabbed his hair and pulled him to his knees, right up close to his crotch. Elliot looked up at him with wide eyes, and slowly pulled down the waistband of his briefs, face to face, or well, face to dick with..a scarily big dick. There was no way that could fit in his mouth. Holy fucking hell thats like the size of his fucking neck-

‘Be a good boy and help me out, hm?’ James’s voice sounded so hot when he was telling him what to do. Elliot didn’t even hesitate putting as much as he can in his mouth. James let his head lay back as Elliot started to slowly Bob his head. He had done this a few times before, so he knew was he was doing. His hands held onto what he couldn’t fit into his mouth as he moved his mouth in just the right ways. James, although he will never admit, got close to orgasm much faster then he normally would. James knew Elliot could handle all of him, as he was just listening to him talk about how he liked to be forced down during blowjobs a few weeks ago. It had made James jealous just hearing about Elliot pleasing someone else.

James gripped Elliot’s hair and forced himself down the smaller boys throat. He heard him gag, but didn’t pull away till he was done. Elliot pulled away as soon as he could, coughing slightly and very teary-eyed. 

‘I’m sorry, did I hurt you? Are you alright?’ James cupped his face as Elliot looked him in the eyes.

‘That was so fucking hot. I didn’t know you could act like this, you’re always so sweet.’ James let out a small chuckle, slightly raspy. ‘Or make noises like that either’ Shit, he had made noises? Fuck.

James went down and tucked his head under Elliot’s skirt, wanting to of course return the favor. The boy giggled at the sight.

‘Y’know..’ Elliot started, ‘I don’t really get much, um, pleasure from the uh..the front?’

‘Oh?’ Was Elliot suggesting what James was thinking? 

‘Yeah..it felt really nice when you..um, grabbed me? Could we do more..back there? It’s fine if not, I understand-‘ 

James picked him up and set him in the Gamer Chairᵀᴹ Elliot’s legs over his shoulders and pressing his fingers against his entrance-

‘You aren’t going in dry are you?!’ Elliot helped and pulled away and the slight abrasion. 

‘What?’ Dry? Was he supposed to get his hands wet before hand?

‘I’m not a girl you dummy, I don’t get wet. Look, go grab the bottle in my bag. The little blue one’ Elliot pointed over to his overnight bag. James went over and dug around, pulling out a small bottle.

‘Elliot. Why..why did you bring lube to sleep at my house?’

‘It’s coming in handy, isn’t it?’

‘Touché’

James came back over and poured some of the clear- and fucking cold- goop onto two of his fingers. He went back to how he was and started to push in, looking at Elliot’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. Elliot let out a soft moan and gripped the sides of the Gamer Chairᵀᴹ. He started to gently move his fingers, looking from his hand to Elliot’s face to make sure he was doing everything right.

‘Faster, f-fuck’ Elliot let out a breathy moan, along with a few more pretty sounds. He wanted faster? Fine. James started roughly pushing his fingers in and out, and he noticed that Elliot immediately got louder. He let out a few whines and swears, opening his eyes and glancing at James.

‘S-Stop staring Weirdo- Fuck, just like that!- I-It’s weird’ Elliot let his head roll to the side, moaning loudly. James was shocked he could make the other boy so aroused from just his fingers.

‘Can I get inside now? I’m- I’m kinda getting cold.’ Elliot laughed and nodded, letting out another small moan when James pulled out his fingers.

Elliot moved and let James sit down applying even more of that super fucking cold liquid onto James’s cock, and moving into his lap. He slowly pushed onto him while James’s hand went to his hips and helped him go down.

‘Holyfuckingshithowareyouthistight-‘ Elliot just giggles at his reaction, finding it cute. He teasingly moved his hips in a circle and looked over his shoulder at James, who looked completely drunken with bliss. Elliot pulled his hair out of the now very messed up bun and shoot it out. He leaned forward slight and lifted up his hips to the point where James was almost out of him, and then slammed his hips back down. Both of them moaned loudly at the same time. Elliot slowly got to work riding him.

‘Shit, didn’t know cowgirl- ahem, cowboy- Fucking felt this good’ James let out breathily.

‘Yeehaw’ Elliot giggled again, and James forced his hips down, hitting just the right spot that made him go dizzy. Elliot cried out his name and came right then and there. Luckily, since he was still in his skirt, he didn’t make much of a mess.

James continued moving Elliot by his hips at a rough pace, he leans forward and bites his shoulder to keep the moaning boy in front of him still. 

‘Christ Elliot, I’m about to cum’ James mutters, squeezing his hips tighter.

‘Cum inside, please fucking cum ins- O-Oh god!’ Elliot’s pleas were cut off as James pushes inside him as much as he can, slowly filling him up, even have some slowly slide out of him onto James’s lap.

Elliot was panting heavily, his back pressed against James’s sweaty front. 

‘I-I think I’m in love with you.’ James blurted out.

Elliot looked at him ‘Don’t play with me like that. Don’t joke like that, it’s not funny.’ He looked upset and hurt.

‘N-No..I mean it. Ever since I saw you I’ve always liked you. I-I just never knew how to tell you. A..A big hasn’t ever made me feel like this before.’ James stuttered out.

‘Well I would hope you at least like me, Your cum is leaking out of my ass right now.’ James pouts. ‘I’ve liked you for a while too, James. I never told you because you swore you were straight. You never shut up about that girl you liked. The one with the blonde highlights? That’s why I even dyed my hair.’

‘But do you loveeee me?’ James gave him puppy eyes, rubbing his sides. Elliot huffed.

‘Of course I love you, dickwad.’


End file.
